Broken Highway's
by DN-Lover
Summary: One-Shots. Rating at the beginning of each chapter. Birthday Memories: Elysia stays with Roy for a few hours, but after Roy tells the name of his cat Elysia finally learns why everyone calls Edward so great,
1. Barry's Capture

No pairing, Barry capture's Alphonse to lure Ed into a trap. Rating:T

Ed walked into the factory in front of him. Supposedly empty, but lights still running. The sight in front of him; blood dripping down the walls, a pulsing heart shook a note through his ears. He wanted to run out, get Roy and the rest of his team to help. But his foot continued to inch forward, knowing he couldn't run. He had to save Al, if he didn't he wouldn't be able to face anyone. _'Restoring his body will not go in vane.' _

"Oh I didn't know you were coming. Now I don't have to go find you. Chopping up your brother right in front of your eyes will make such a pleasant sight." Barry emerged from behind a machine, mercury smeared knife-dabbed with flecks of crimson-clenched tightly in his hands.

"Where's A-Al?" Ed quavered slightly in his speech, yet still continuing to inch forward.

"Oh he's right in here, let me show you. Though the blade's I crafted for this event have yet to be used on his wonderfully crafted skin. I really am glad you came, now you'll get to watch as I tear through your own brother." Barry turned around walking back behind the black machine, though covered in flecks of crimson and a blade took up most of the space on it's top. "Come one, do't you want to see your brother in tiny little pieces?"

Ed rushed forward, catching sight of a table covered in pieces of muscle and bones. He clapped his hands silently as he thrust his automail blade to Barry's neck. "I don't plan on letting you do anything."

"You only think you don't." Barry traced his knife, tearing through the fabric of Ed's cloths and a thin layer of skin. "After doing this for so long, do you honestly think I could be killed so easily by a supposed sneak attack. Now will you be nice or do I have to cut you up first?"

Ed flipped backwards, wincing as the blade continued to pierce through his skin. "Why do you want to kill m brother so badly?"

"Cause with your brother, you created his flesh. With help of your favorite talent of course, but I want to discover any differences, any mis calculations you made in recreating his body."

Ed twitched slightly at how much Barry new about Al's body, and retracted his blade back to his regular automail hand. Barry continued walking down a lane of tables, Ed following seeing no other way around things. All bloody bits spewed over the tables, down the length of the room. A rush of feet surrounded him and a familiar voice hit his ears. "I never thought you would look so calm Fullmetal. You were always one to fight." Roy's voice mocked.

"What the hell are you doing here bastard? I cam here alone for a reason." Ed moved aside as a swarm of men surrounded Barry.

"Oh, so you could get you and your brother killed? That would be nice, wouldn't it? Leaving all I've done for you for nothing." Roy sighed after speaking his words. "I've done quite a bit for you Fullmetal, don't blame me for trying to keep you you two alive."

"The past doesn't matter now. How the hell did you even know I was here?"

"A certain birdy told me. Now stop standing there and help find your brother." Roy turned away from Ed, calling some orders to the soldiers.

Ed moved around the large factory, hoping Al would make some sort of noise at the sound of Roy's men. He passed a large black box, locked next to one of the tables. He examined it closer, placing his ear against the cool metal. "M--n-hel-" A light muffle from inside showed someone was inside. Ed instantly slapped his hands together, then against the metal box, breaking off it's lock. He swung the door open, seeing tape over Al's mouth and his limbs tied up. Ed ripped off the tape and removed the chains.

"Brother!" Al wrapped his arms around Ed, sobbing into his cloths.

"I'm sorry it took so long to find you. Lets just get out of here." Ed stood up, holding Al against him. They passed one of Roy's men, realization that they were still looking for Al. "Tell the bastard I found him and we're leaving."

Roy watched as Ed and Al left, Al still being held in Ed's arms. " I wonder if he'll be alright now."

Riza appeared at this side, as if meant for her there. "Which one sir?"

"Both. They both went through a new taste of hell tonight." Roy spoke, his voice hard with anger at how the two of them were always followed by danger, no matter how hard they kept themselves from it.

"Then both need to help each other to move past."

* * *

I wrote this a while back and decided to finally write it up.

What do you get when you mix 1. a pissed off fanfic writer 2. Pencil and paper and 3. Barry the chopper. A bloody mess...literally XD. Hope you like my only gory one-shot.


	2. Does Size Matter

Roy changes his height alchemically for Edward. Slight EdRoy suggestiveness towards End. Rating:T

**Pairing: EdXRoy**

**Words: 436**

* * *

Roy began reading over his alchemy books, searching for anything to make him younger. When he found a book with something he instantly carved the unique circle into the floor of his basement. Placing his hands on the circle, activating it. When the circle stopped glowing, Roy lost consciousness rapidly.

When he had awakened, his body felt tired, but he managed to pull himself off the ground. His cloths felt baggy so he walked to his room to grab some smaller ones. He passed by a mirror, only glancing, before looking back.

I knew that making me younger would bring my body to the size it was when I was fifteen, but I don't remember being this short.

Roy found that with his body younger, none of his cloths fit right. He found the smallest one and put it on. He walked outside to the waiting vehicle, sitting in the back seat.

--

When he arrived in front of head quarters, Roy got several puzzling looks. His team saluted at his entrance before they realized his younger features.

Riza stood up walking over to Roy's door. "Sir?"

"Yes, Hawkeye."

"Your appearance has changed. What happened?"

"It's alright Hawkeye, is Edward in yet?"

"Not yet, sir. I believe he's in the mess with Al. I'll send him in when he leaves, so you don't need to go to the mess."

Roy looked back down and began signing the document that he approved and letting his team remove the others.

After an hour Edward appeared at Mustang's door, observing the changed features.

"Stupid bastard."

Roy stood up walking over to Edward. Then he realized he was shorter then his blonde lover.

"Exactly, how much younger did it make you?"

"I think it was a factor of 3.'

"Sir, we checked the location. It aged you by a factor of two."

"So that means at my age you were shorter then I am. I will have fun with this."

"Don't even think about short jokes. I did this so it wouldn't be shameful for me to love you even when you're younger."

"Once again, stupid bastard. It doesn't matter that you're older then me. I will continue to love you anyway."

"Then you can help me change back," Roy said worried by what others would think.

"I already know how to get you back, but let me test this body out for at least a week. I want to see if it's any better." Ed smirking at the suggestiveness in his tone.

"Was there anything wrong before," Roy playing along.

"Needs a little work."

"Well practice makes perfect Edward."

* * *

Yeah this started as a funny comic I got a while back but I transformed the ending. I should be working on Risembool High but I only have two pages so yeah. Hope you like and thankful for reviews.


	3. Never Forgotten

Roy and Ed, went out drinking only to wake up to a few surprises. Rating: T Pairing:EdRoy

Ed began to wake up to notice a presence on top of him but with barely any weight to it as he lay in a warm bed

Ed began to wake up to notice a presence on top of him but with barely any weight to it as he lay in a warm bed. He slowly opened his still restless eyes clearing the fuzzy picture in his mind. He saw that the Roy had nestled his head onto Edward's lower torso using it as a pillow.

Questions of the night before leading to the current time began to arise as he thought of a way to escape the presence currently surrounding his body.

_Why is the bastard sleeping on me? What am I doing to be wearing only boxers and what happened last night that could have lead to this? The last thing I can remember is going to the bar to give Mustang my report._

"Oh shit," Ed barely audible to not wake Mustang from his sleep.

_The bastard got me drunk. How did he get us here afterwards despite his drinking as well? Damn it, way to many questions without enough answers. _

Ed slowly grabbed the pillow, removing it from under his head. He forcefully pushed the pillow below Roy's head to replace the steady torso that was now getting out of the warm bed leaving the warmth there.

At least I can take a shower and get dressed as Mustang sleeps.

Edward walked to the door, as he opened it, it had a quit creaking noise showing the age of this home was older then its appearance. He walked through the door as the creaking stopped to see the bathroom across the hall. He walked in closing the door behind himself and moved toward the shower, turning the hot water on, letting the bathroom fill with steam. He moved the shower curtain aside stepping into the shower's hot water.

The heat from this water was enough to remind Edward of the warmth that Roy's touch on his torso had brought him. But the touch of Roy's skin against his own was still easily detectable against the touch of the steaming water.

Ed moved his flesh hand to the back of his neck as a shot of pain rushed to his head.

"I guess this is a hangover. Now I remember why people shouldn't drink." Ed let the running water run down his neck absorbing some of the pain that his head was in.

--

Roy shifted in his awakening realizing the body warmth had begun to leave his bed. He slowly sat up looking around the room.

I wonder if he remembers as much as I do. If he does there is no way I'm getting out of here alive. I don't regret anything we did last night except that I had to be a little drunk to actually do it but Ed probably thinks otherwise.

--

Edward stepped out of the shower, turning the running water off until all that was left were several drops. He dried himself of with a hanging towel, then picked up his boxers off the floor slipping them back on.

He opened the door to find Mustang standing less then several inches away from him. Ed looked up and down the man seeing that Roy was also only in his boxers.

"You," Ed slowly backed up from Mustang feeling uncomfortable from their closeness. "How the hell did I end up here?"

"We both got drunk," Roy replied.

"I knew that bastard. How did I end up sleeping on your bed?"

"This," Roy moved forward and leaned down to put a quick kiss on the younger alchemist's cheek, "Something that resembles that."

Ed's face was in utter horror as he slowly gained some composure. "Wait. We were kissing last night. I seriously want to gag now."

"That hurts Elric," Roy hiding his true sadness under the sarcastic tone.

"What about Al and the others?"

Roy wanting to sit down instead of standing in front of the bathroom walked into the living room with Edward following him. Ed sat down directly across from Roy settling into the soft cushions supporting his body.

"Al knows you went to find me so he probably thinks you're asleep on my couch. As for the other's we just don't tell them."

"You know rumors will spread of what happened"

"What does it matter that of all the fake rumors one of them is true?"

"Your office will know the difference but as long as they don't make bets off of it I'll be fine. Now can you get over here?"

Roy looked puzzled but stood up only to be brought down to the floor in a quick glomp. Roy looked to see that Edward was the cause and the alchemist was now hovering over him on the floor his boxers unable to hide a current arousal.

"If the office is to know our little secret then I want to at least have some fun out of it"

--

The next morning the rumor had already spread, more truth then the officer's knew. But not one part of that story held the full truth that Roy and Ed knew. Never to be spoken of between them so as to never be repeated.

That doesn't mean it never happened.


	4. I love You

A diary style AlWin, FemEdRoy valentine's story, Rating:T obviously pairings already listed

Wow I still can't believe I finally have my body back

Wow I still can't believe I finally have my body back. Ed's in central now confessing her love for General Mustang.

It felt weird for me to think of my brother as his sister, after being brought back. Both brothers' didn't loose anything that night. The gate had even returned Ed's arm and leg. The only thing it asked in return for both of us was for Ed to switch genders.

Well back to what I'm doing, Winry has been letting me stay here in Risembool. It's been about four months since we got back. With finally having a body, I started to notice Winry more and more. She may be a few years older then me, but Mustang and Sister are even further then that.

I wonder if she'll accept the flowers I give her. Not much into chocolate, but I'll also bring her out to Rush Valley next week. Already purchased the tickets so hope she says yes.

--

Yes!! She accepted them. I told her I loved her and she gladly agreed. I can't believe this. When I showed her the tickets afterwards she got really enthusiastic. Right now she's asleep thjhsjh oops sorry she's right in front of me, got a little sidetracked, stupid pen with no eraser. She looks so cute when she's sleeping and doesn't throw things.

I called Sister earlier and it went well. She ended up kissing the General in front of the whole office -so much for controlling emotions. I guess being a girl has its limits.

I'm a little nervous in kissing Winry. I don't want her to throw a wrench at my head since now I can feel it. But if she kisses me I'll be sure to kiss back. Not at all experienced but I don't think she is either.

Good luck everyone out there, somehow me and Brother…urgh…Sister got a lot of good luck in these last few months.


	5. No Control

* * *

Ed finds himself alone while Al is out and Winry is working on his automail. Though Envy manages to sneak in to gain control over the alchemist while his arm is being worked on. Rating: T Pairing EdEnvy

* * *

"Good morning O chibi'-san." The casual envious sin came through a near by window, greeting said Chibi-san.

"Envy, what the hell are you doing here." Luckily the room was empty of anyone else. Last thing Ed wanted was Al and Winry to come in.

"Just checking up on the bed, plopping himself in front of Ed. "Wouldn't want your bod injured would we." Envy laced a few gentle fingers through Ed's hair, pulling out the traditional braid.

"What the hell are you doing you sick bastard?"

"Just testing out my pray, I like to know what they're like before the order of killing them arrives." Envy trailed his other hand up Ed's arm, positioning his legs around Ed's waist.

"You kill me, I should be the one killing you."

"You'll be doing far from killing tonight 'O 'chibi-san." Envy continued to inch forward towards Edward.

"I won't be doing any-" Ed protested but was interrupted by a forceful kiss. "Damn, stupid automail repairs making me useless in this.' "Get off of me Envy."

"Not yet Chibi. I've barely gotten a taste."

"Quit playing your games."

"Aww, but they always end in so much fun. Maybe less for my prey, but in the end it's always for both us." Envy went back to kissing the Alchemist. After a minute of tongue, Envy made his way down Ed's neck. Biting a few times as Ed tried to muffle his moans. "Now Chibi-san, I enjoy the things I accomplish. There's no need to stay so quiet."

Envy lifted up a bit, holding down Ed's arm still, keeping it from swinging. Envy trailed his vision down the alchemist, noticing a certain bulging in one area. Ed finally managed to speak, "Yu sick bastard."

"You say that yet it's clear to tell you're enjoying this. Like your body craves for the comfort. I wonder who even the Fullmetal brat can fancy." The morpher continued to look at the body he was holding down. "These cloths are very inconvenient on my part. Guess we'll just have to remove them."

Ed found no way to fight back, anything but words would be useless without having his auto mail. Words were not something he trust in at this time either. Biting his tongue was the only thing back his grunted enjoyment as Envy ran the gentle yet over powering tongue, over his chest.

Envy saw the defeat in Ed's eyes, he was never fond of his prey giving in. "This isn't any fun without noise or resistance. You can't even let out one sense of pleasure?"

Ed thrust his head to Envy's, surprising the humunculus. A joining kiss Ed slowly gaining control enough to move his arm. Envy noticed instantly but had no time to react when Ed used his single hand to flip over Envy on the bed.

"Never in my life will I be controlled that easily. Even the military has some extra slack for stray dogs like me." Ed took this opportunity to take a piece of chalk from under his pillow. 'Thanks you Al for making me have this near me.' Ed drew a small circle as Envy's arms were thrown over the back bed railing. A flash of light and a quick crackle had Envy's hands tied together. A quick change of forms -to one Ed didn't recognize- informed him nothing for the humunculus to do other then switch his current form.

"Be whoever you want to be while I show you what it's like to be toyed with. I'll never forget the true face under the masks."

* * *

Yup that's it. A simple one-shot I started at school and finished today. I am still working on Risembool High so for those reading it, I know it takes a while. Expect more from this pairing a certain friend keeps poking this pairing at me and I'm actually beginning to like it. XD To all those who enjoy please review, just so I can see how people like my ways of writing this pairing. It wasn't easy at first .


	6. Malchik Gay

Malchick Gay is the name of a famous tattoo song. I am basing a fanfic off the center idea, Winry being the girl who loves Ed, yet Ed is with Roy in this. Just as the song suggests. I was bored, procrastinating the typing I have to do and I heard the song so I came up with this. Rating:T

Just a one-shot hope you like.

* * *

Winry ran down the steps, walking to the door after hearing a metal knock against it's wooden frame. She knew the sound of that, ...automail...Ed's. Her heart beat a little faster as she ran towards the door. She flung it open to reveal Edward and his brother, along with an unexpected guest. Mustang was smirking as he had once again called Edward of a short height.

She flung her arms around the small alchemist, before going to the now human Al. She glared up at Mustang, earning a frown by the three males. Ever since he had told her the killer of her parents, she had a new despise for him and the military. Didn't matter to her, duties or not, never kill your own.

"So what'd you break now?" Winry asked sarcastically as she let the three of them into her and her grandmother's home. Roy looked around with his eyes interested, yet kept his head locked in place. Ed sighed at how well Winry knew his reason for being there. Even after Al's body was restored the two still traveled the country, though for new reasons. He just happened to be in Central when a murderer was at large.

"Just normal repairs, you could probably do it in a few hours or less." He replied as he sat down at the small couch across Winry's desk table. "The only reason the General's with us cause a stupid killer's running a muck in Central and I needed an 'escort' apparently."

As much as Winry argued about doing 3 day replacements of Ed's automail, she enjoyed having him around. She loved him, more then anyone she thought. "Well let me take a look." She sat next to him with her tool box, before waiting for something. "Roy, Al...leave. Might as well go tell Granny your here. Take it you three will be spending the night for dinner?"

"Good idea, c'mon General." Al stepped in front of Mustang, leading him up the stairs to Granny's room. Mustang seemed a little confused as to why he had been forced out of the room, but he didn't push it. He was a guest in this house. Unlike Al and Ed, who had become family to the Rockbells.

Winry waited for Ed to take off his coat and long sleeve shirt before taking out a screwdriver to inspect the arm. "So what trouble have you gotten yourself into recently? Your not messing around with this loose killer, are you?"

"I'm not an idiot Winry, just stubborn. I learned from Scar not to mess with things like that." Ed replied, slightly annoyed that Winry asked if he'd been getting into trouble.

Winry uncovered one of the plates of metal, taking a look at the wirings underneath. She accidentally pocked one of the nerve connectors and Ed flinched in response. "Sorry about that." She tightened some of the loose connections throughout the arm, before looking up at the clock hanging on the wall. Somehow several hours had gone by while she was working on the device, yet it only felt like minutes.

Ed put on his sleeved shirt, leaving his coat on the couch. "I'm gonna go tell the General he can come out of hiding now."

Winry looked at Ed slightly puzzled. When had he started calling him General and not 'bastard' like usual. Maybe he finally grew some maturity being the age of 18 as he was. Or maybe something else between the blond and the General were forming. She threw it off as an absent theory and paranoia, before following Ed up the wooden steps that creaked with each set foot.

She walked into a disagreement between Roy, Al, and their grandmother Granny. Ed listen intensively as to what they were saying and Winry just watched from the door frame. Letting sound fade to a peaceful silence in her mind. She looked over to Ed who had become part of the conversation and smiled as a small laugh was brought to his face. She enjoyed his smile, she enjoyed his presence. It saddened her that she knew he'd be gone by the morning.

"Hey Winry, me and the General are gonna go for a walk, ya mind?" Ed asked and Winry felt a tang of jealousy towards Roy. The man got to see Edward more and when he was finally at her house the man still gained more control over the alchemist then she did.

Yet she smiled anyway, hiding her jealousy. "Sure go ahead." Ed nodded to her before both he and Roy made their way through the house to the outside. She walked to the balcony, where she sat every morning to listen to nature waking up. She saw Ed run to the small river that lined Winry's front yard. A small hill lined the river and Ed plopped on the ground. Roy catching up to him and sitting next to him by the river. She focused her view, seeing that they were kissing. A large gut retching feeling ran through her stomach, and she blinked to make sure what she was seeing was real.

She ran from the high balcony, on her way to the river that the love of her life was currently touching lips with a guy she had always resented, always hated. She didn't even know what she was doing, but tears slowly began to drop down her cheeks. She ran as fast as she could before seeing Ed look up at her. Confusion spread all over his face, and Roy's a well as he investigated what Ed was looking at.

When she finally reached them, the soft blue eye shadow she wore had smeared and her eyes were slightly puffy. She threw herself to the blond, punching him in the chest as she cried into his shirt,. "How could you, I've loved you all this time and you go and fall in love with this military dog? I've been with you for so many years." Ed wrapped an arm around her and motioned for Roy to leave them.

"I'm sorry Winry, I tried to love you at first, but I couldn't. I care for you deeply, but as a sister, not a lover." Ed replied, still trying to calm her down. She only punched his shoulder again, still sobbing into his chest.

"That's not enough idiot, I love you, and you don't love me. Why do you even like Mustang, he's so much older then you," Winry asked, and her tears had slowly began to stop. But she kept her head leaning against him, letting his warmth warm her. Something she knew wouldn't happen very often anymore.

"I love him because he understands the scars I have, and chooses to accept them. He keeps me warm on violent nightmare's and he's perfect for me."

"I could do those things if you let me, I would do anything for you!" Winry yelled at him, feeling shocked at Ed's words.

"It wouldn't be the same, and you know that. Help Al for me, that's all I expect you to do. I wouldn't ask for anything more." Ed replied calmly, knowing that he couldn't watch over Al the same way he always did. Especially now that he wanted to learn things that he couldn't while trapped in the suit. Winry to help him would be fitting.

"Yet you ask Mustang," Winry commented, angered by the love of her life.

"That's the thing, I never had to ask, and he never backed down." Ed replied and he was right, Roy had always helped him without him asking. Sometimes without him even knowing the help was given. If he ever denied, Roy pushed harder to help, something Ed never understood until they had finally gotten together. And now he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thank you Winry,"

"What the hell did I do for you? I'm crying here into your shoulder, while complaining that you didn't choose me. Why the hell are you thanking me?"

Ed brought up Winry's chin with his fingers, letting her look into his eyes. "For being the sister I never had, and nothing more, nothing less. Thanks Winry, for everything. But I'm going to Roy now, so please don't stay angry at me. I love you, as family, not a lover."

* * *

Hope you liked this one, I enjoy writing it. I plan to work on my other things but I wasn't in the mood for editing so I wanted to make something original. Thanks readers and reviewers.


	7. Roses

Roy asks Ed out for dinner one night, buying the small alchemist a set of Red roses. Rating: T

* * *

"Can you honestly tell me these mean something?" Ed asked sarcastically as he looked down at the roses Roy had just given him.

"Fine, they're just roses Ed. They're meant to look and smell nice." Roy stated back, annoyed at Ed's resistance to accept the red flowers he had given him.

"I'm not a girl Mustang, if you're going to get me something can you please make it a little less girly and something that actually means something?" Ed asked in return, and lowered the flowers onto his desk. Maybe he'd swing by Gracia's on his way to the dorm and give them to her. He knew she had a thing for flowers.

"I'll try to remember. Now do you accept?" Roy asked Ed, and Ed looked confused as to what the man was inferring to. "You forgot didn't you? I asked you out for dinner tonight earlier in the week. You never told me your answer."

_'Shit that's tonight. I forgot to tell Al, he'll be worried and think I was off doing something dangerous. ...Which being with Mustang it probably was.' _Ed looked up to the stern expression that now covered Roy's features. He couldn't accept, yet he didn't want to say no. He had looked forward to dinner with him, yet had thought it was a different date. And now he had no idea how to reply, so he'd be honest. "No I didn't forget, I just didn't thought it was a different day. Sorry but I can't go tonight, Al expects me home soon."

Roy let a small smile cross his lips before it turned to a devilish smirk. "Don't worry about it, we'll sling by the dorms before we go to the resteraunt." Ed nodded, though slightly frightened how that conversation would go. Al still didn't approve of him being with Roy, but of course the sex was just too hard to give up. Plus he did love the bastard for all his worth.

They continued out of the building, Ed carrying the bouquet of roses with him. They didn't talk much as Roy drove to the dorms, both exiting the car immediately after parking.

They walked up the stairs together and Roy eyed anyone with intent to kill if they looked at Ed the wrong way. Scaring off many people that stopped to say hello to the two. They continued until finding Ed and Al's shared room, opening the door. Al looked up from his book to the two. Ever since gaining his human form he was seeing more and more of Roy and Ed together and he obviously didn't like it. The man was his CO and much to old for Ed.

Roy was the one to speak up before the situation got awkward. "Hello Alphonse, I decided on bringing your brother out for dinner tonight, I hope you don't mind. I promise to have him back by eleven." Ed looked at him confused, knowing that it didn't take till eleven to eat dinner if it was only 6:30 now. Though Al nodded back angrily and Ed dropped off the roses onto the small coffee table in front of a small couch.

Al eyed them suspiciously before commenting. "Roses, you got my brother roses?'

"That's what I said!"

"This whole night is not about roses, and I will not let it be so. Now goodbye Alphonse and Edward please follow me."

If only Roy knew how wrong he was. The roses would be apart of the night, the whole night, yet nothing but that night.

* * *

This started as a small drabble and escalated. Took me about ten minutes to type the whole thing. And it is fault to three things I wrote this.

1.extreme boredom (I even re-read Skippy's list. A funny 213 thing list of things never to do in the military)

2.Procrastination...extreme procrastination.

3. I got a rose today from my grandmother, and I love roses.


	8. Stay Close, Don't Go

Ed got out of the black taxi and Roy ran to catch up to him. Ed was on his way towards North to escape the eyes of central. He was out for something but whenever Roy asked, Ed would ignore the subject. All he knew was that he wanted Ed to stay but he hadn't told Ed why yet. He loved Ed but until now it felt like an inconvience. He tried to ignore it but it never went away.

Ed on the other hand just wanted the hell out of Central. He wanted to travel the country of Amestris and he even thought about going further. He felt the cool breeze as the train came to a final stop. The cars open and Ed had to wait before they emptied before he started towards the train.

Roy grabbed firmly onto Ed's arm "Ed! Please, don't go this time! Stay here!" Roy said loudly, almost a yell. But more of a pleading one, not of anger.

"Why do you even care you bastard.? You never showed me any thing that said you care, or that I even mattered. What makes you think I'll stay? So I can be one of your team?" Ed asked coldly. He didn't want to see Roy right now. Even if he cared for him more then he should, he needed to get out of here before he did something stupid.

"Ed I want you to stay cause I love you." Roy announced smoothly. Hadn't been his way of telling Ed but he needed something to keep him here. And it wasn't as if it wasn't true.

Ed's eyes widened in shock before he looked away from the man. "No." He stated flat of any emotion. No anger, no sadness. Just there. Cold as ice.

"What?" Mustang asked confused. How could Ed just say no to him? He knew the boy loved him back. Why would he deny him?

"No you don't love me your just saying that. No one could love me. Al only does cause hes my brother, he has to love me. No one else can love a sin against nature. No matter what deeds I've paid for there are still so many left to do."

How did the bastard not understand that no one should love me. My body scared in so many places...in so many ways. Not just physically but my mind has been scared with what I've seen. The blood, the horror. The feel of someone dieing in  
his arms. He had to kill a homonculus just to get back here, to this place. He didn't even want to be back but he wanted Al to be here and Al had brought him with him.

Roy sighed before he finished his argument."Ed I love you. Don't even think for one second that no one else does. People here care about you. No matter what you've done, someone could do worse and you are far from the end of that list."

It was true, after Ishbal he had been worse then Ed was. He wallowed in self pity as if the world should end around him. He had been confused as to why Maes would want to comfort him and had tried to ignore him at first. But you need to think someone can love you, or when that chance comes around you won't be afraid to shoot. Or whatever it is to keep you alive.

"No, no no no no no. NO! You can't love me. You can't. It's impossible." Ed continued to disregard the possibility people cared about him and put his hand to his ears and crouched down.

Roy went onto his knees, ignoring the strange looks they were getting by the people covering the train station. He put his arms around Ed and held the boy's head to his chest. Trying the comfort his angry emotions.

"Ed, I don't you to go. Stay for me please. I don't you to go...ever. You are the most important person in my life and I want you to stay...forever. I want you to marry me." What did I just say.

Ed looked up from his spot against the man's chest. He saw the look of worry yet truth behind Mustang's eyes. "Why?"

Roy had to think about that one. Why would he want to marry this over reacting stubborn idiot of a kid. No he wasn't a kid anymore. He was an adult and he should tell Ed that instead of picking on him. He should say how wonderful Ed really is...but how to make him understand. Ed was stubborn and wouldn't be said by empty compliments.

"Because you are who you are. You don't put up masks around me and you show how you feel about something. Your willing to yell at anyone just so they don't get the wrong facts about you. You can keep a conversation going on for hours and you are the most intelligent person I've ever met."

Roy smiled down at Ed before kissing him on the forehead. "So will you stay?" Roy asked with a pleading tone, still wondering if Ed would want to leave.

"Yes." Roy's eyes saddened at the words but he didn't know what to expect after all he had just asked Ed to marry him. "Why the sad face Mustang?" Ed asked a grin across his lips. Ed stood up from his crouched spot on the ground and Mustang followed.

"Cause I was hoping you weren't going." Roy said, sounding dissapointed. Ed reached up and kissed the man on the lips. He was still skeptical to how anyone could fall in love with a monster like him, but after what Mustang said his hopes of being with the Colonel were no longer hidden behind self hatred.

"The yes had multiple answers. I will be going but I'll be coming back. Sooner then I planned to originally. I still need to go out and think about everything and maybe gain a little self-confidence somehow. But I do love you." Ed hugged the man before turning away and starting towards the train doors.

Roy thought for a minute of Ed's last statement before realizing something. "What's the other yes to?" Roy asked loud enough for Ed to hear through the growing crowd.

Ed never turned around but he still managed to let Mustang have on last statement.

"You better have a ring when I get back."

* * *

Hello, as you can all see I am back. I have a new one-shot for you here and I hope you liked it. Angsty yet fluffy at the same time. Thanks for reading and I hope some of you review.


	9. Remeber That

Disclaimer: No I don't own fullmetal, live with it. This is a T rated one-shot.

* * *

Roy looked down, seeing his military uniform, caressing his skin. The brown coat around his arms and back, not for heat but to hide himself in. To disguise the fact he was the state alchemist they hired to kill all these people. Once the red flames started from his spark, the world around him went up in flames.

He'd pretend this was all a dream most of the time. Letting his thoughts go numb as he tried to do as ordered. To try and rise in the ranks.

Only one person knew his dreams, the same person who cooled down the world around him.

Maes Hughes.

He'd have feelings for the man for quite some time but he never found himself able to tell him. Maes always talked about a girl who was waiting for him back in Central. Roy never got the chance to tell Maes how he wanted to just fuck him right in that tent. To lose himself in Maes to escape this hell.

Now he stood...looking down at the marked grave of his college. His friend...and the one he loved. It was too late now to do anything about it. But he couldn't stop blamming himself. He kept telling himself that it was because Roy and Maes were friends. But he couldn't stop thinking of the time he'd finally told Maes.

"_Hey Roy, what you doing here so late? I mean I know you always slack off on paper work but every one left hours ago." Maes asked as he walked his way over to Roy's desk from the main door. _

_Roy ignored the man the best he could. He tried to focus on the paperwork but it was lost in his thoughts. Maes was leaning over the desk, so close to Roy that Roy almost looked up so he could kiss the man. _

"_C'mon Roy, why have you been ignoring me? Ever since I told you I proposed to Gracia you've been avoiding me." Roy kept his head down, but words continued to slip through his lips anyway. _

"_Because I love you Maes and I want you for myself. I don't want you to marry her, now if you please get the hell out of my office." Maes was taken aback at the words and Roy cursed inwardly that he'd said them aloud. _

"_Damn-it Roy your a fool. If you had told me this before I proposed I would have picked you. It's too late now, but I can give you one thing to prove that I cared for you that way. But I thought those feelings were wrong and that you'd hate me, so I never told you. I have a feeling you did the same, and now were stuck." _

_Maes lifted Roy's chin up and gave a light quick kiss on the lips. Only long enough to get a taste and Roy hated when Maes pulled away. _

"_I'm sorry Roy, but we can't. I'm going to get married, but I still love you. Remember that." _

Maes left the office, taking the memory with it.

And now he here was, wallowing himself in his apartment. Trying to remember what he'd forgotten all those years ago. He'd never be able to do it, but he'd try even if it killed him. There was no one left for him here. So he painted the circle the best he could and let his fingers touch the edges, falling into the soft embrace of the alchemy. And he was gone. Riza burst through the door after hearing the sound of the alchemy, a familiar tone to her ears by now. All she saw was paint surrounding the main floor and a delicate array in the center.

* * *

Requested by Angibugg as part of a contest from one of my other fics. Hope you enjoy it and I hope it's the level of angst you wanted.

I had fun writing this, but it took a while to do the most of it. Sorry it's so short, but that's how I wanted to end it...kinda.


	10. Broken Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

This is mostly focused on Elysia, but at the end hints of RoyEd. Not much but it does.

* * *

Roy smiled as Gracia continued to apologize before leaving Elysia and himself at the door. She ran to her car, instantly getting in and driving off. Roy stepped aside from the door so Elysia could walk into his apartment.

Currently, Elysia was 13 years old, yet due to central being central, Gracia was very overprotective of her daughter and had decided that Roy watch her as she had to go to Elysia's school for several hours for a meeting with the teachers.

Roy on the other hand had been glad to take the girl for the few hours and always enjoyed visits by the now teenage daughter of his old friend Maes who could no longer brag about his great daughter.

"Hi, Uncle Roy." Elysia finally stated, bowing lightly to Roy. Roy returned the gesture as he helped Elysia remove her jacket.

Elysia saw the cat on the floor, and instantly bent down to pet it. "What's his name? I don't remember you having a cat."

"Edward." Elysia flinched slightly at that, but continued to pet the cat. Elysia knew of Edward, but only cause kids at her school on occasion would talk about how great he was, but Elysia had been the only one of them to know Edward Elric. Only one to share the same birthday as well. So whenever they decided to honor Ed on his birthday, few remembered hers.

Elysia lowered her head, as the cat walked away. Roy bent down, thinking she might start crying. "Why would you name your cat that?"

"Edward was an important person to me, as well the cat on occasion can be very short-tempered."

"Who was Edward anyway? Mom never tells me anything anymore, and all I hear is stuff about how great he was." Elysia said, as tears began to fall down her cheek. She hated the fact that she shared her birthday with someone who apparently was so magnificent but had gone AWOL years ago.

Roy reached his arm out to Elysia and gently motioned for her to sit at the couch with him. "Edward...Edward was a great person, et at the same time he was selfish." Elysia looked up at Mustang with surprise. No one ever told her anything about him that wasn't good.

"You don't remember him at all do you?" Roy asked, knowing Elysia and Edward had met on several occasions. Elysia shook her head and Roy sighed.

"Well, Ed had come to central, trying to get back something he'd lost. And he had his brother with him constantly. The two rarely left each other's sides. And on his birthday, your dad had invited him over your house. That was the day you were born. Ed had been there, he'd actually helped out your mom."

"Several years later is when everything that could have gone wrong in their lives did. Ed ended up sacrificing himself for his brother and ended up being lost to the world."

"I thought you said he was selfish?"

"He was. He didn't sacrifice himself because that's what Al had wanted. He'd done it for his own promise to his brother."

"A few years after that, he'd come back. But there was a huge battle going on all over Amestris. A lot of people blame him for it, but at the same time, he saved everyone. That's where we lost Alphonse as well." Elysia's eyes softened and she reached out to hold onto Mustang. Roy slightly surprised by the embrace, took several moments before wrapping his arms around the girl. Elysia had known Al, and she did remember a few stories Al would tell from their early childhood.

Elysia continued crying, thinking about how much of an idiot she'd been. Even if Edward hadn't been such a hero everyone said he was, she had known him, and now she knew just a little more of the one who shared a birthday with her.

Several hours later, Gracia knocked on the door, and by then Elysia had fallen asleep on Roy's lap. Roy gentle woke her up and the teen rubbed at her eyes sleepily.

"Sorry if she was any trouble." Gracia stated and Roy shook his head.

"None at all." Roy replied as he gave his goodbyes.

"Hey Uncle Roy?"

"Yes Elysia."

"Is it okay if I come over next week to hear more about Edward?" She asked nervously. Roy smiled softly and nodded. Gracia looked over at Roy worried. She knew how close the two had been, and she worried for Roy.

"Don't worry, Gracia it's fine. Talking about loved ones helps every now and then." Roy replied and waved off the two as Gracia finally managed to get Elysia off Roy's front step. Roy waved before walking into the house and closing the door.

Roy leaned his head against the door, feeling a tear roll down one side of his face. "I know you told me never to tell her about you. But she deserves to know."

* * *

This is a sad little comfort fic for Elysia. Sorry if it doesn't flow right, it was kinda rushed. I just did this for the hell of it, no reason really.

Hope you enjoy, I love reviews.


End file.
